Imma Wiserd - Spring Break Spectacular
by Bringing It Back
Summary: A side story to Imma Wiserd. What happens when all the villains go on a road trip? NOTE: Although there are only four chapters, this is all that was written. I'm disappointed too. This story is not owned by me.
1. Chapter 1

we wuz all sittin an havin brekfast in da grate hall. i wuz lookin out da window.

"its a butiful day" i sed 2 herman an gost harry.

da dumbledoor wuz standin up on a stage in da front of da front of da kichen.

"AAAHEEMMM" he sed cleerin his throt. all da chillin looked at him. "dis has been a grate yeer. im proud of u all"  
he wuz werin a hawiin shit an swimmin trunks an sun glasses an arm floties an a swimmin tube. "an now its tim rest. so im happy 2 announce dat 2day is da first day of SPRING BREAK!111111" an he waved his arms around in da air. den he put on a snorkle an wakked out wit his swimmin flippers.

all da chillin started takken.

"o boy spring break" i sed "i cant wait. im gunno go 2 australia"

"im goin 2 da sewin convenshun" sed herman "wut r u doin harry?"

"deres noddin i can do" sed harry "im a gost now" den he took out a bottle of gost wisky an started drinkin as hard as he cud.

den we all got up an left.

snape wuz sittin at da teechers table. "oh boy spring break" he sed rubbin his hands togedder. den he put on soum sunglasses "i cant wait 2 tell da rest of da leuge of evil da good news"


	2. Chapter 2

XXXX NEXT CHAPTER XXXX

a mile below hogwarts

snape hit his hammer aginst da table.

"so its decided" he sed "frum now on we will have ICE CREAM THURSDAYS!"

"YAAAAAAAYYYYY" sed all da dethedders sittin in da blechers. da members of da leuge of evil were clappin. dere wuz vadermort an dracula an hitler an wolfman an judas an satan an dark master english (but u havnt met him yet)

snape wuz werin a hawian shirt an flip flops an shorts an sunglasses an in his hand he wuz holdin a fruity drink wit a crazy straw in it.

"urchkinvatzu tachushnitzle nachstein vadermort" sed hitler wich wuz german 4 "now now old bean tell us y ur in dis proposterus attire"

"i wuz just gettin 2 dat" sed snape "i haev an anouncement. 2day is da 1st day of... SPRING BREAK!" an he waved his hands around in da air. everione started cheerin.

"spring break AND ice cream thursdays?" sed wolfman "some1 pinch me i must be in hell!"

"now" sed snape takin a sip frum his crazy straw "were shud we go on vacation?"

"durchkin shaftizen germanland" sed hitler wich wuz german 4 "i tink we shud go 2 germany"

"wut about u wolfman" sed snape

"i tink we shud go 2 da park" sed wolfman "an we can pee on tings dere" bcuz he wuz a dog.

"oh oh" sed dracula "lets go 2 transilvania"

"dat sounds 2 far" sed vadermort "wat do u think judas"

"i think we shud go 2 ancient rome" sed judas

"sorry but that doesnt exist anymore" sed vadermort

"WHAT" sed judas. a teer rolled down his face. "my uncle lived dere..." but no 1 wuz lisenin.

"now now lets not forget about our newest member" sed vadermort "wut do think dark master english?"

den everyone turned around.

leenin aginst da wall in da shadows wuz dark master english (u havnt met him yet but hes in da side story). he had his top hat pulled down over his face an wuz adustin his monacle. he had his deth skull cane (u dont know dis yet but dats his magical wepon)

"we shud go 2 a wine tasting party" he sed

"oooooh" sed everyone

"but as opposed 2 wine tasting" sed dark master english leenin in "we just kill everyone"

den every1 looked awkward.

"well" sed vadermort "afta careful consideration i have decided 2 go wit none orf ur ideas. i decide dat we go 2 new york."

"ooohhhh new york" sed everyone

"urchenvakshetinen herbatin" sed hitler wich meant "i wanna clim up da effil tower"

"i wanna see da statue of liberty" sed draco

"i wanna kill everyone" sed dark master english.

every1 wuz takkin excitedly. vadermort took a sip of his drink.

"den its decided" he sed rasin his hammer "WERE GOIN 2 NEW YORK"

THUD THUD.


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXX NEXT CHAPTER XXXXX

dracula an judas an hitler an wolfman an satan were all standin around in da leuge of evils parkin lot. dey all had dere lugage an were wearin hawian shirts.

"i cant wait 2 go 2 new york" sed dracula

"me nether" sed wolfman "dats were sex in da city takes place"

dark master english wuz tappin his foot an lookin cross. he reeched in2 his vest pockit an pulled out his pockit watch 2 check da time.

"where IS he" he sed

"be pashent" sed judas "hell be here soon"

"hes 20 minutes late" sed dark master english "he shud be here by now"

den dey herd da sound of a car horn dat wuz playin la cukaracha.

dey all turned an saw vadermort pullin around in a winnabago. he pulled da lever an da doors opened. "all abord" he sed

"suka duka shotgun" sed hitler wich ment "i call shotgun"

"no I call shotgun" sed dracula

"NO ONE CALLS SHOTGUN" sed vadermort "dark master english is sittin shotgun"

"WUT" sed dark master english "i thot i wuz drivin"

"no ur my second in command" sed vadermort "so ur sittin up here"

"i thot I wuz ur second in command" sed judas

"no ur my apprentus" sed vadermort "wich is da opposite of my second in command"

judas looked down sadly at his feet

"in fact" sed vadermort "satans gonna need some1 2 change his dipers. so im gonna need u 2 sit in da back..."

"hehehe" sed dracula lookin at judas

"... WITH dracula an make sure he dosnt get 2 stanky" sed vadermort

"WUT" sed dracula frownin

"hehehe" sed judas lookin at dracula

"but I wanna drive" sed dark master english argyrly

"ur da SECOND IN COMMAND" sed vadermort "wich meens im da FIRST in command. so ur gonna sit in da SECOND seet an reed dis map" an he shoved a map in dark master englishs hands. dark master english ajusted his monacle agryly.

evryone wuz lookin rather disappointed exept 4 wolfman an hitler.

"i dont know y every1s so sour" sed vadermort "... cuz i brough a hole crate of SODA POP!"

"oh boy soda pop!" dey all sed. evry1 brigtened up. except dark master englush. he wuz still rather cross.

den evryone got in. dracula an judas wheeled satan who wuz asleepin2 da back.

"did we bring da camera?" sed vadermort

"check" sed dark master english

"do we have first aid kit?"

"check"

"did every1 pee?"

"i think satans peein rite now" sed judas lookin worried at a big spot apperin in da front of satans pants. dracula wuz scootin away as far as he cud.

"alright lets go" sed vadermort "next stop... NEW YORK CITYYYY"


	4. Chapter 4

XXXX NEXT CHAPTER XXXX

dey had been drivin 4 many hours. an every1s tempers were runnin on high.

"da map sez turn left!" sed dark master english.

"no i kno a better shortcut" sed vadermort.

"well y did u bring a GODDAM map if u were just gonna make up ur own GODDAM direcshuns" sed dark master english

"bcuz im da GODDAM leeder of dis establishment" sed vadermort

"WELL 2 BAD UR NOT A GODDAM GPS CUZ DEN WE WUDNT BE LOST RIGHT NOW" sed dark master english

meenwile in da back

"ITS UR TURN 2 CHANGE SATAN" sed dracula

"NO I CHANGED HIM LAST TIME" sed judas "an we wudnt have 2 change him if you didnt keep givin him GODDAM soda pop"

"well dat is true" sed satan

"well wut else is he supposed 2 take his pills with" sed dracula "all we have is GODDAM SODA POP" an he shook da empty crate in judases face.

"boys boys stop yellin" satan "im gettin all excited an i cant control my farts"

meenwile in da middle

"ich durcha durka burka pee pee" sed hitler wich meant "I NEED TO PEE PEE"

"no" sed wolfman "I NEED 2 PEE PEE"

"WE ALL NEED 2 PEE PEE" yelled vadermort at dem "just piss in one of da empty soda bottles"

hitler an wolfman looked around an saw a bottle. hitler got it an started peein in it.

"hey" sed wolfman "leeve some room in dere 4 me" an dey started arguin all over agin.

"i propose" sed dark master english not lookin at vadermort thru gritted teeth "dat we stop somewhere an go 2 lunch"

"dat sounds wonderful" sed vadermort thru gritted teeth not lookin at dark master english.

first dey passed a kfc

"no" sed vadermort

den dey passed mcdonalds

"maybe" he sed

den dey passed an ihop

judas an dracula stopped arguin an pressed dere faces aginst da window "OH OH I WANNA GO 2 IHOP"

"URCHINVAKZATVINS IHOP" sed hitler wich ment "i wanna go 2 ihop 2"

"well i gess its decided" sed vadermort an wuz about 2 pull in

"hold on" sed dark master english "it sez here deres a cracker barrel up here"

"oooo crackerbarrel" sed vadermort an stepped on da gas

"AWWWWWWWW" sed every1 wachin da ihop go away in da distence


End file.
